Angel Kisses
by PrettyPetalz65
Summary: The bond between these two boys is unbreakable. Nothing could tear them apart, Right?


Good morning Boys and Girls. It is now 3:32 am, and I'm hyper! Its about time I started to write again for , I mean I haven't updated my last story since early november. Note: I only have 2 stories lol. please R&R, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I will update my other story when I have more time! Again, ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: Degrassi is kick ass but it is not mine, the only characters/ objects that are mine are, Cal, Marco's ghetto fabulous Jag and all items of clothing :)

Marco sat at his desk, typing away at his laptop, lost in a term paper on the Civil War.  
He sat back in his chair and proclaimed, "AUGH! Damn this paper, who cares about the 1800's!"  
Marco was quite aggravated not only had he been working on this paper all weekend he had to cancel his date with Dylan. And that was definitely a bad thing, in fact it put Marco in a funk all weekend. He sat there silently looking over his work, the laptop's screen shone brightly on his face contrasting with the dark room.

It was 1 o' clock on a Saturday night, Marco wanted to talk to Dylan badly, but feared of waking him up.  
"Well, here goes nothing," he said as he picked up the cordless on his desk.  
3 rings… a voice finally picked up, "Hello?"  
"Dylan! How are ya Love?!?!?" Marco asked energetically  
"Marco?" Dylan asked, fumbling could be heard in the background, a switch was turned on, "Why are you up so late?"  
Marco thought for a moment, "I'm up doing my term paper, but I can't stop thinking about you…isn't that weird, I mean you only occupy my thoughts 24/7 I thought I had gotten some alone time, but no such luck." He laughed  
"Oh…Well you don't sound tired at all, so do you want to swing by and say 'Hello'?"  
This was a bit of a risk, Marco would have to go downstairs get in his car and drive for a half hour. Was it worth it? Hell Yes!  
"I'll be there in a few." said Marco hurriedly  
"Great! See ya then, I love you." said Dylan  
Marco almost dropped the phone, had Dylan just said he loved him?  
"Yah, umm…Ciao."

Marco grabbed his black leather jacket pulled on a pair of Gucci Jeans and changed into a black tight fitting shirt. And he walked out of his room, making sure his black Prada boots didn't make too much noise. Marco had done all the math he would make it to Dylan's in approximately 30 to 40 minutes. He tiptoed down the stairs, and opened the garage door and hopped into his car.  
His car…his gorgeous 1978 ghetto Jaguar, in its gleaming black glory, with black leather interior, and a fucking awesome sound system. Oh how he loved his car, he spent a portion of his day cleaning it, inside and out. Of course the car and the sound system cost the family a bundle, but Marco promised to get good grades and stay sober through high school. And his parents bought it. His family wasn't to rich, but Papa Del Rossi happened to be best friends with the dealer and they got it for a much lower price, sound system included. Marco revved up the engine and prayed it didn't wake up his parents. It didn't, Whew!  
He got on the main highway and drove over to Dylan's dormitory. He made it there in 35 minutes, his calculations had been correct as always.

He opened the door of his Jag, and carefully slid out of it making sure he wouldn't scratch it or anything. He checked his hair and appearance in side mirror. And strode up to the door of the main dormitory, he walked around the place for about 5 minutes before he found Dylan's dorm, it had been difficult to find the door, since it was dark and all the other dorms had the same exact door. He knocked on Dylan's door, and another guy opened it.

Marco's face fell, but he suddenly got defensive. "Who the hell are you?!?!" he cried angrily, not caring if he woke up Dylan's classmates.  
"Slow down, I'm Dylan's…" a wicked smirk came to his face, "lover, we've been seeing each other on the sly, because he supposedly has a little boy toy at home." he said absent mindedly drawing little hearts in the air with his index finger.  
"W-What?" Marco stammered, this was not happening to him.  
The older of the two scoffed, just then Dylan walked over to them, obviously angry.  
"Cal? What the fuck are you doing man?!?!" he roared furiously.  
"Aww, why do always have to spoil my fun?" he asked, he reached down and patted Marco's perfectly styled hair "Sorry, little man, you were just so innocent and unsuspecting, I just had to mess with you." he said winking and blowing Marco a little kiss, "I'm Cal by the way, Dylan's roommate , B.M.O.C."  
"You wish, Cal you're such a dick! Next thing I know you might be raping Marco just for kicks." Dylan looked at Marco, who was thunderstruck  
"Sorry Babe, don't mind Cal, he's just being a dumbass. C'mon in!" Dylan ushered Marco in, shoving Cal out of the way in the process.  
"Well, my adorable little darlings, Have fun in the land of Sex and Honey." he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"Mind your own damn business Cal!" Dylan said in a tone laced with venom, "God, why must you act like a five year old all the time?"  
"You know you like it!"  
Marco just stared at the two of them, not having said a word since he first met Cal. He just followed Dylan into his bedroom, and watched him close the door behind them.  
"I am so sorry about that, babe." Dylan said sadly, "You must totally hate me right now!"  
Marco saw the worried expression on Dylan's face. "No, not at all. I trust you Dylan."  
Dylan smiled coquettishly, "I'm pretty tired, Marco do you want to sleep with me, or on the couch?"  
It struck Marco forcefully not only had he not told his parents he was out, they would find out in the morning that he wasn't there! But being able to sleep in Dylan's bed….He got all dressed up for nothing.

"I must say, I like your boots, and this is coming from a guy who knows nothing about fashion." Dylan laughed.  
Marco threw his arms around Dylan and giggled. "Kiss me!" he laughed.  
"With pleasure my dear." and he did, Dylan placed fervent kisses on Marcos parted lips. And slowly after moments of anticipation Marco slipped his tongue through Dylan's lips. But, after a while he got bored and began to kiss down his law line leaving a small trail of saliva as he went. Dylan pulled off Marco's coat and slipped off both their shirts, and quickly broke their kisses to do so. Marco pulled himself onto Dylan's lap and began to trace small kisses down his stomach too. Dylan moaned in elation, Marco loved making him feel this way. Finally, Dylan ended the kiss for real, and pulled the covers over them, jeans and all. "Goodnight my sweet angel." said Dylan to his sleeping companion,  
and the two boys slept peacefully.

Goodbye friends! I would be very pleased if you were to review my story, it would make me sooooo Happy!

C'mon now REVIEW FOR ME, flames aren't very nice, but if they are absolutely needed then, I'll pull out my sun block, lol. :)

xoxoxoxox


End file.
